Home Is Behind
by WerewolfDoctor
Summary: Frodo, Gandalf and Aragorn reflect in Gondor.


Home is behind

Frodo climbed one of the high towers to watch the sun rise. It had been a habit of his, back in the Shire days, to wake in time to watch the sun rise, often from the tops of trees. He had often gone wandering and exploring even to the very edges of the Shire, to where few of the Shire Folk ventured and spent most of his time lost in some wood or field, often with one of Bilbo's books. Now he had a whole new city to explore and Gondor's library open to him and he loved it. Frodo watched as the White City began to gleam in the sunlight and saw an endless horizon, now filled with hope and the White Tree in full bloom. Almost without realising it, Frodo began to sing one of the ancient songs he had known since childhood.

_Home is behind, the world ahead._

Aragorn and Gandalf walked below, enjoying the quiet before the city awoke when they heard a soft lone voice on the wind which they quickly realised was Frodo. They stopped and looked up at Frodo, standing alone at the top of the tower. They stayed there, almost spellbound by the song.

_And there are many paths to tread._

"What is the song?" asked Aragorn in a hushed, reverent voice, for the song had touched his heart in a way he did not understand.

"It is The Walking Song of the Shire Folk," replied Gandalf, just as quietly, "it is said to have come from the time before the Shire, when the Hobbits were searching for a home, although no one knows for sure. When sung, which is rarely, for it is not a song that is sung lightly, it is celebratory, cheerful song, with many references to food, and all you would expect from a Hobbit song," Aragorn frowned, and moved to protest, for what he had heard Frodo sing was far from celebratory, "the version Frodo is singing, however, is one I have only heard once before." Gandalf's eyes held such sadness that Aragorn didn't pry when or why Gandalf had heard it before, but he realised what Gandalf was saying about the song all the same,

"Frodo is singing about being lost, about having no home to go back to, no peace from the Dark,"

"Precisely," Gandalf replied and his eyes filled with unshed tears.

_Through shadow, to the edge of night._

_Until the stars are all alight._

"But there is still hope in the song," said Aragorn, "a light on the horizon." Gandalf nodded wearily, and Aragorn turned to look at his friend "It is not your fault," said Aragorn, "it was Frodo's choice to take the Ring, Frodo's fate. He saved all of Middle Earth. Can you not be happy about that?"

"Yes," replied Gandalf heavily, "Yes, I can be happy about that."

_Mist and shadow, cloud and shade._

Every Hobbit of the Shire knew the 'other' Walking Song, even though it was never sung, except in the darkest of times and the Shire had very few dark times. Frodo couldn't even remember being taught it, only a vague impression of the words being sung with Bilbo's voice to the haunting tune he now echoed, but whilst he was singing it Frodo could almost see those first Hobbits finding the Shire. Finding home.

_All shall fade, all shall … fade._

And Frodo smiled, remembering Sam's words, so long ago now, "But in the end its only a passing thing, this shadow. Even darkness must pass, a new day will come. And when the sun shines it will shine out the clearer." _You were right Sam_, thought Frodo, _it is a new day and the sun is shining like it has never shone before._

Frodo climbed down the tower, his smile content, "Oh Frodo," said Gandalf, "what have I done to you?" Frodo was silent for a moment before replying,

"Nothing that didn't need doing, besides, now I have a whole new world to explore," at Gandalf's doubtful look he said, "I know Gandalf, I will never fully heal from my wounds, I will never be free of the longing, even though the Ring is now destroyed, my heart will always contain some darkness and the Shire will never truly be home again, but I beg you, do not pity me, do not feel guilty. It is a price worth paying, and do not underestimate what it means to me to be able to explore as I always dreamt of doing." Gandalf finally smiled and nodded with acceptance. Aragorn chuckled, knelt down besides Frodo and placed a hand on his shoulder,

"Well, Frodo Baggins, you truly are a remarkable Hobbit. Please remember, when you have finished exploring, that you are always welcome in Gondor as our most honoured guest." Frodo placed a hand on Aragorn's shoulder,

"I will," replied Frodo, "I will."

A/N: The whole idea behind the story was that the song that Pippin sings in Return Of The King (film) was a version of 'A Walking Song' that appears in Fellowship Of The Ring (book), which, like it says in the story, seems a lot more cheerful. It also came from Billy Boyd's speculation the song one that Pippin had "probably heard his grandfather sing, you know, from when the Hobbits were looking for the Shire." (please note that all my information comes from the internet, the films and very vague memories of the book, so may be incorrect). Also, it occurred to me that Frodo would want to explore Middle Earth before he returned to the Shire, but that's a minor point.


End file.
